ONE-SHOT PERCABETH
by percabeth.for.lyfe
Summary: This is a one-shot, as it says so in the title. It's winter in Manhattan and Annabeth's dreams go wild. Will they come true?


**_Annabeth's POV _(btw don't own PJO or HOO)**

His raven-black hair was ruffled and messed up in the warm, summer breeze. His sea-green eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. His eyes bore into my face, making my hands sweaty. I tried to avoid his gaze, but my sight kept drifting back to those unique, beautiful eyes. I was pretty sure I was red as a tomato, but his expression show that he didn't mind. It was only a few minutes of us staring into each other's eyes, when he started to say something. "Annab-"

"Annabeth!" I sat up quickly in alarm, only to find that my mother was glaring at me, her hands on her hips. "It's almost time for school, Annabeth. I'll meet you downstairs." Then, she left. I realized that I was sweating and my hands were sticky and warm from the sweat I had from my dream last night. Percy. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of him. The way he rubbed the back of his neck when he got nervous. The way he ruffled his hair. The way he smirks. I know I sound like a complete stalker, but I got really close to him as his friend. I know, falling for your friend sounds stupid, but not for me! I quickly changed and headed downstairs.

"What took you so long?! The bus is going to leave soon! I sighed and picked up my backpack and grabbed a piece of toast. "Yah, bye." I replied. And I stepped outside. The coldness outside hit me and I quickly had goose bumps on my arms and I started shivering and rubbing my arms. "Darn it. I forgot my jacket inside" I mumbled to myself. I patted my pockets to see if I had my keys in my pocket, but there was nothing. "Another darn it." I added, I took a moment to look at my surroundings, the bare trees and grass were covered in glistening white snow, and I noticed the cloud of my breath as I was breathing. I started walking towards the bus station. I kept my head down trying to get warmer. At that moment I was having my teeth chattering.

"Annabeth!" A deep, voice called to me. My senses became alert and I recognized that voice that would joke around with me every day. Percy. I turned around and saw the familiar grinning face of my best friend, Percy Jackson. He was running to me, and when he arrived, and asked me, "Why aren't you wearing anything? You know how cold it is out here right?" he grabbed my shoulders so I could face him. Our faces were inches apart. His breath was tickling my face. "I- uh- uh- I- um-"I mentally slapped myself for being such a failure. "Well, uh, just take this." I thought I saw a tint of red in his cheeks, but I thought I was imagining things. Sadly, he backed away and took of his jacket. He handed it to me, but I shook my head. "No, no, Percy. I can't take this. You'll be cold!" he had a stern, serious face and said, "you know I don't take no's for answers Annabeth." I sighed and gave in. "okay, okay, you win." He flashed me a grin showing his pearly white teeth. I could say everything about him was perfect. Instead of handing me the jacket, he went behind me and put the hood on my head so it was only hanging off my head. I glared at him, with Percy having a playful glint in his eyes. "Okay, let's go now Percy." I wanted to leave because of the awkwardness that filled the air. But he did something unexpected; he grabbed my arm and turned me around, so I was facing him. We were only a few centimeters apart. His warm breath tickled my face, and I bet I was red as a tomato. "Oh, by the way, you can keep the jacket." I started to protest, "I-"but got interrupted by Percy smashing his lips on mine. The feeling was like heaven. His lips were warm and soft, with a hint of blueberries.

It lasted minutes with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. We broke apart, finally and Percy's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "I, uh, um," Percy started mumbling and rubbing his neck. He looked quite cute in my opinion, but I quickly shut him up by placing my finger on his lips. "I love you too." I finished with a sweet smile. "Let's go! We're going to miss the bus!" Percy grabbed my hand, and for once, I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt loved. And during that week, word spread around and people started calling us, Percabeth: Goode High's #1 couple. I didn't mind of course, but my heart warmed up every time he gave me a smile.


End file.
